Recently, interchangeable lens digital cameras have been rapidly spread into the market. Particularly, since moving images can be captured in an interchangeable lens camera system, a zoom lens that is suitable not only for capturing a still image but also for capturing a moving image is demanded. When a moving image is captured, in order to follow up a rapid movement of a subject, it is necessary to move a focusing lens group at high speed.
There are many types of zoom lens used for an interchangeable lens camera system. Among them, as a lens type that is suitable for miniaturization and zoom magnification of about three times, a type is known in which a first group having negative refractive power and a second group having positive refractive power are arranged in order from the object side (for example, see JP-A-2009-282465, JP-A-2009-128693, or JP-A-2010-249959). Generally, the zoom lens of this type moves the whole or a part of the first group in the direction of the optical axis when focusing is performed.